Starting a family
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Margaret has been feeling sick the past few weeks. She decides to go to the doctor. At the doctors she and Mordecai learn a shocking thing, MARGARET'S PREGNANT! Margaret knows for a fact the baby isn't Mordecais' and she also knows who the father really is, a man named Lloyd Harrison. Rated T for mention of rape and one use of the word "bastard"
1. Margaret hasn't been feeling well

**Mordecai and Margaret are going to be parents. The problem is the baby isn't Mordecais'.**

One day while at work Margaret is feeling funny. She's been feeling very nauseous and just out of it lately. Another strange thing is she missed her period. **Missing your period is a reason why most women find out they're pregnant.**

Margaret says to Mordecai "Mordecai, I don't feel so well. I think I need to go to the doctors after work."

Mordecai says "I'll go ask Benson if we can go now. If you're sick, you need to be at home resting."

Benson drives up in a cart and Mordecai walks up to him.

Mordecai says "Benson I need to ask you something."

Benson asks "What is it, Mordecai?"

Mordecai asks "Is it okay if Margaret and I leave early today?"

Benson asks "Is something wrong?"

Mordecai says "Yes there is. Margaret hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days. She's been nauseous, a couple of times she's felt sick to her stomach and thrown up. We think she needs to see a doctor."

Benson says "Okay then, go ahead. Let me know if anything happens."

Mordecai says "I will thanks so much, Benson," Benson drives away and Mordecai goes up to Margaret who looks like she's about to puke.

Margaret asks "What'd he say?"

Mordecai told Margaret "Benson said it was okay," he then asks "Hey sweetie, you don't look so good, are you feeling alright?"

Margaret starts to say "I don't really..." before she was able to finish her sentence she runs over to a trashcan with her hand over her mouth. When she gets to the trashcan, she uncovers her mouth and throws up.

Mordecai says "We need to get going, NOW!"


	2. Margaret learns the news

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret learn the news that Margaret's pregnant. This chapter contains mention of rape and a use of the word "bastard" read with caution.**

At the doctors office Mordecai and Margaret are explaining to the doctor what's been going on with Margaret.

Margaret says "I've been feeling extremely nauseous for the past week."

Mordecai says "She's also thrown up a lot."

The doctor asks Margaret "Have you had your period yet?"

Mordecai asks the doctor "Uh, don't you think that's kind of personal?"

The doctor says to Mordecai "No. If your wife has been feeling nauseous, thrown up a lot, and missed her period, it means she's pregnant."

Margaret gasps in horror and asks the doctor "What did you just say?"

The doctor tells Margaret "You are pregnant, Mrs. Smith."

Margaret says horrified "Oh, no!"

The doctor asks "What's wrong, Margaret?"

Margaret says "I really don't want to talk about it. I don't like thinking about it."

The doctor says "Wait I think I've seen you in the news before," the doctor makes a realization just then "Oh my word! Mrs. Smith, I'm very sorry."

Mordecai asks the doctor "You know about how my wife was kidnapped and raped?"

The doctor says "Yes I do. And the man who did that to her is the babys' real father."

Mordecai says angrily "THAT BASTARD!"

The doctor asks "What happened to the guy, by the way?"

Mordecai says "They arrested him and he got life in prison."

The doctor says "I don't see any reason why you can't be put down as the babies legal father. I mean you are married to the mother, and the real father's locked away for life."

Mordecai says "He attacked her again during the case when it was in the middle of a break."

Margaret says shakily "I'm lucky I didn't get pregnant the first time."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tight and says "It's okay. I'll take care of you and our little bundle of joy."

Margaret smiles and says "You always know the right thing to say."

The doctor says to Margaret "I will keep in touch to see how you are doing."

Margaret says "Thanks so much."

She and Mordecai leave the doctors office and head for home.

**So Margaret just found out she's going to be a mom. See how her life changes as the due date for the baby gets closer and closer.**


	3. Telling everyone the news

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret tell people the news. Everyone's excited for them.**

At work the next day Benson asks Mordecai "So, how did the appointment go yesterday? Is Margaret alright?"

Mordecai says "Yes she's just fine. It turns out she's pregnant."

Benson says "Wow. That's great news! Congratulations, you two."

Mordecai says "I'm not the father, though."

Benson asks "Oh my god. The father isn't the mean man who kidnapped Margaret, is it?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. HE'S the childs' biological father. Although when we went to the doctors, the doctor said that since the real father's locked up, and since Margaret and I are married, I'd be put down as the father."

Benson says "Well, I'm happy for you two. I just know you're going to be great parents."

Later on Mordecai, Margaret, and Rigby head to the coffee shop to see Eileen and tell her the news.

While they're walking there Rigby asks "If Mordecai's not the dad, then who is?"

Mordecai says "Well if anyone asks I say I'm going to be the dad, but really the dad's the man who kidnapped Margaret."

Rigby looks at Margaret and says "I'm so sorry to hear that. You must've been so afraid when you found out."

Margaret just sits in silence and Mordecai says to Rigby "Dude, she doesn't like talking about it that much. Just let her be, okay."

Margaret says "I guess I don't mind people knowing, as long as I'm not the one who tells them."

The three of them get to the coffee shop and head inside. Rigby gets in first with Mordecai and Margaret following close behind him while holding hands.

Eileen runs up to them and hugs Margaret

Margaret told Eileen about the second attack she suffered at the case.

Eileen asks "Margaret, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you?"

Margaret says "No, Eileen, I'm just fine."

Eileen sees the look on her best friends' face and says "Something's bothering you, I can tell," she then asks "What is it?"

Margaret takes a deep breath and says "Eileen, I'm pregnant."

Eileen says shocked "Please tell me Mordecai's the father! If not then Margaret I'm so sorry."

Mordecai says "We've been telling everyone I'm the father."

Eileen asks "But it's not true is it?"

Margaret says shakily "No."

Eileen hugs Margaret and says "I'm SO sorry, Margaret."

Margaret says "I guess it's okay. I mean, Lloyd's locked up for life, so he can't hurt me anymore. I really should stop living in fear so much. Everyone knows what happened to me, and as much as I want to I can't just pretend like nothing happened."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret, kisses her on the cheek, and says "I'll be right by your side forever and ever and like I said at the doctors office I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, and I'm not going to let anything happen to our precious baby."

Margaret smiles at Mordecai and says "I know you won't."

Later on in the week Mordecai and Margaret go to visit Margarets' parents the news. They knew Margaret was kidnapped and tortured, but they didn't hear what happened at the case until now.

Margaret says "I'm pregnant."

Her parents say "Oh my gosh!"

Mordecai says "We've been telling everybody I'm the father, but actually the father's the man who kidnapped Margaret."

Margarets' mom, Denise asks "How long are you?"

Margaret says "I'm only a few weeks in."

Her dad Frank asks "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl, or do you not care?"

Mordecai and Margaret say "We don't care."

Denise asks "If Lloyd kidnapped you about a few months ago, how are you only a few weeks along?"

Margaret says "Well during the case when it was in the middle of a break, he attacked me again."

Her parents say "We're so sorry, honey."

Mordecai says "She's a very strong woman. I just know she's going to be a great mother."

**So now everyone's heard the news. I was thinking about having people throw Margaret a baby shower. Let me know if you think that'd be cool for me to include in my story.**


	4. Learning the gender of the baby

**In this chapter Margaret is 3 weeks along. She and Mordecai go to the doctors to find out the gender of the baby.**

In the office Mordecai and Margaret are waiting to find out the gender of the baby.

Mordecai says "If it's a girl I want her name to be Margaret Jr., if it's a boy I want his name to be Patrick."

Margaret says "That sounds so cool," she then asks "How'd you think of Patrick for the name if it's a boy?"

Mordecai shrugs and says "First thing that popped in my head."

The doctor says "Mordecai and Margaret, we have the results back now."

Mordecai and Margaret hold hands and head in the back with the doctor.

Margaret asks "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor says "It's a boy."

Margaret says "Patrick Smith."

Mordecai says "Our precious son."

**I know this chapter was short but I didn't want it to be too long.**


	5. Buying a house

**In this chapter Margaret thinks about moving out of the apartment and into a house to better accommodate to the new baby.**

One day while at home Margaret asks "Don't you think it's better for us to live in a house now that were going to be parents, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, sweetie, I do think that's better. I mean this apartment's nice and all but it's a little small."

Margaret says "That's exactly what I was thinking. Of course, if we're going to buy a house, it's going to need to be close to the park so we can get to work on time."

Mordecai says "Oh yeah, of course."

Later on that day Mordecai and Margaret are looking at a house only a block away from the park.

The couple who owns the house knew about what happened Margaret and Margaret told them about the second attack that happened to her at the case.

The man says "We're very sorry to hear about that, Margaret."

Margaret says "I've learned that I need to stop living in fear. The man who attacked me is locked up for life, so he can't hurt me anymore."

The lady says "That's a great way of looking at it."

The man asks "Why are you thinking of buying this house?"

Mordecai says "This house is only a block away from the park where we work. That and we wanted more space for the baby."

The woman asks "Where are you living now?"

Margaret says "We live in an apartment."

Mordecai says "It's nice, but since we're going to be raising a family, we're going to need more space."

The lady says "That's very smart."

The man says "It's also smart to pick a house close to where you work."

Mordecai says "I noticed this house for sale so I decided it's the perfect spot for us to raise our son."

The lady says "We'll show around the house."

Mordecai and Margaret say "Thanks."

The man opens the door and shows Mordecai and Margaret the living room.

He pulls out a bed that's inside the couch and says "This is where guests will sleep since we don't have a guest room."

The lady shows them the kitchen and says "This kitchen has a very nice oven and a very nice microwave."

The man shows them the bedroom and says "This bedroom has a TV and a master bathroom."

The couple also had a kid who's all grown up now.

They show Mordecai and Margaret the kids old room and says "This was our sons old room, he's been living on his own for about three years now. This should be a perfect room for your son."

The man and woman get their suitcases and get inside their car.

They sell the house to Mordecai and Margaret and leave for their new home.

Mordecai says "This house is awesome!"

Margaret says "Just a little redecorating for the babys room and it'll be ready."

**So Mordecai and Margaret moved out of the apartment and into a house in order to have room for the new baby. I was asking people if they wanted me to add a baby shower in my story, but I think I'll do that anyways.**


	6. Having a baby shower

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret have a baby shower. A lot of their friends and family members show up.**

At the park Mordecai and Margaret are holding a baby shower. Since the baby's a boy there's blue decorations EVERYWHERE! Blue tablecloths, blue cups and plates, and blue fruit punch. There are also cupcakes with blue frosting.

Margaret says to Mordecai "Wow I can't believe how many people showed up! Even CJ came!"

Mordecai says "This is a really huge turnout."

CJ goes up to Margaret and says "Margaret you're looking well. You're belly's looking HUGE! The baby's going to be coming any day now."

Margaret says "I know and I'm excited!"

CJ asks "Even considering who the babys' real father is?"

Margaret says "I don't worry about that anymore. That guy's locked away for life, he can't hurt me anymore."

CJ asks "Were you scared at first?"

Margaret says "I was TERRIFIED, CJ."

Mordecai says to Margaret "Look at all the gifts! There's a lot of things."

Margaret says "I've got a list of things we're going to need. If I get anything we need as a gift, I'll cross it off. Whatever we don't get we can go shopping for afterwards."

Mordecai says "That's so smart. I just know you're going to be an amazing mother." he then kisses Margaret on the lips.

Later on after a few games Margaret starts to open up the gifts.

Margaret grabs a gift bag and says "This one's from Eileen," she takes out the paper and the gift. She says "AW, WHAT AN ADORABLE LITTLE BIB! Eileen thanks, it's amazing!"

Eileen says "When the baby's old enough to eat baby food, it's bound to make a mess, so a bib's a good thing to have."

Mordecai and Margaret laugh and say "This is so true."

Margaret grabs the next bag and says "This is from CJ," she takes out the paper and sees a little outfit. Margaret laughs and says "The shirt says mamas boy on it! How cute! CJ that's adorable."

CJ says "Hopefully he will be a mamas boy."

Margaret doesn't see anymore gift bag, but there's a big gift wrapped with lots of wrapping paper.

Margaret looks at it and says "WOW! Whatever my mom and dad got IT'S HUGE!" She unwraps the paper and sees a big box with a playpen in it. Margaret says "A playpen. That was one of the things on my list." she grabs a pen and crosses playpen off her list.

Mordecai asks her "May I see the list?"

Margaret hands him the list and says "Here you go."

Mordecai reads the list to himself quietly.

Margaret continues to open the gifts "This is from Benson," she says as she's opening the gift. She opens it up and says to Mordecai "You can cross diapers off the list."

Mordecai says "That was the very first thing on the list, good thinking Benson."

After a few other gifts finally they're down to the last one.

It's from Pops and it's a big gift.

Margaret opens it up and says "It's a crib. Thanks, Pops," she says to Mordecai "You can cross crib off the list."

Mordecai reads the list of things needed in his head and then says to Margaret "Okay, we still need baby food."

Margaret says "Wow only one thing. Okay that shouldn't be too hard."

After the baby shower Mordecai and Margaret head to the store and go to the baby aisle.

There are several flavors of baby food.

Mordecai asks "Do you remember what your favorite flavor of baby food was?"

Margaret says "Surprisingly, I do remember. It was raspberry."

Mordecai looks for raspberry and he sees a few.

He says "I'm gonna grab two just to be on the safe side."

Margaret asks "Do you remember you favorite flavor?"

Mordecai says "Mine was tangerine."

Margaret says "That sounds delicious!"

Mordecai grabs two packs of tangerine flavored baby food and says "Okay, we're all set with everything we need."

Margaret says "When we get back to the house, let's decorate Patricks' room."

Mordecai says "Sounds like a good idea."

**So now Mordecai and Margaret have everything they need for the baby.**


	7. Margaret gives birth at the park

**In this chapter Margaret gives birth to Patrick. Happiness fills everyones' hearts.**

Two weeks later while at work Margaret is feeling severe pain.

She says "Mordecai, I think I'm going into labor."

Mordecai says "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL QUICK!"

Margaret screams in pain and says "I DON'T THINK THERE'S TIME!"

Then Mordecai sees Skips skipping and runs up to him.

Skips asks "What's wrong with Margaret?"

Mordecai says "She's in labor, and there's no time to get her to a hospital!"

Skips goes over to Margaret and says "I brought a cot from my house you can lay down on."

Margaret asks "Do you really think you'll be able to deliver this baby?"

Mordecai holds Margarets' hand and says "Don't worry, sweetheart. Skips can do anything."

After ten minutes of excruciating pain Margaret gives birth to her son, Patrick Smith.

Mordecai laughs and says "Aw he looks just like you!"

Margaret says excitedly "Skips, go get the others!"

Skips goes and gets everybody else.

He says "Everybody come quick! Margaret just gave birth to the baby!"

Rigby asks shocked "Really!? Here!?"

Skips explains "There was no time to get her to a hospital so I delivered the baby."

Thomas hadn't been working at the park very long, but he knew about Skips and how much of a genius he was, but this still shocked Thomas.

He said "Wow! This guy can do anything!"

Everyone heads outside and sees the baby.

Everyone's in tears and they all go "AW, HOW ADORABLE!"

Muscle Man pulls out his phone and takes a picture.

He says excitedly while texting "I gotta let Starla know about this!"

Rigby pulls out his phone and says "I gotta tell Don!"

Mordecai puts his phone away and says "I just told Eileen, she should b here soon."

Benson says "This is an exciting moment. It's the miracle of new life. I'm going to tell Audrey about this."

After a hour everyone's shown up.

Margaret says "Everyone, this is my wonderful son, Patrick Smith."

Everyone says "It's just glorious!"

Patrick looks at Margaret and giggles.

Mordecai says "Our precious little boy. He's so handsome."

Margaret says "He sure is."

**How adorable! It's too bad they didn't have time to Margaret to a hospital, but in a way I think that makes the story better.**


	8. Margaret gets a check-up

**In this chapter Margaret is in the hospital just so the doctors can make sure nothing happened to her or Patrick.**

The doctor enters Margarets' room which is filled with flowers and balloons and cards.

The doctor says "Mrs. Smith, you seem to be doing just fine."

Margaret says "I'm doing okay," she then asks "How's my little boy?"

The doctor says "Patrick's as healthy as a newborn baby can be."

Margaret asks "Do you have any suggestions for me?"

The doctor says "I think it's best if you go on medical leave for the first few months."

Margaret asks "That means I can't go to work, right?"

The doctor says "This is correct."

Mordecai says to Margaret "I'll be sure to tell Benson."

Margaret asks the doctor "Anything else?"

The doctor says "Not regarding you, no, but as usual after a baby's first born it can't even drink formula."

Margaret says "I'm going to need to breastfeed."

The doctor says "Exactly."

Margaret asks "When do you think I'd be ready to go back home?"

The doctor says "You're as healthy as can be, the baby's as healthy as can be, so I see no reason why you can't go home right now."

Margaret says "Thanks."

The doctor asks "Would you like to be put in a wheelchair?"

Margaret says "Thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine and I'd be able to walk from here."

Mordecai says "I'll drive home so you can lay down."

Margaret kisses Mordecai and says "You're the best."

Mordecai hugs her and says "So are you."

Another doctor comes in and hands Patrick to Margaret.

Margaret says to her son "You're ready to go home, now. I hope you're going to like it."

On the way home Mordecai's driving and while he's driving he looks back at his son and then at his wife and says to himself quietly "I've got an amazing wife and a great new son. I'm a very lucky guy."

**Margaret went to the hospital just to make sure nothing went wrong for her or newly born Patrick. She learns that she's going to have to be a stay at home mom for the first few months. **


	9. The little miracle

**Patrick has been at home for three weeks. Mordecai and Margaret are very busy with their new responsibility.**

One night while Mordecai and Margaret are sleeping they wake up to Patrick crying.

Mordecai says to Margaret "You go back to sleep. We had a plan, you take care of him during the day since you're home all day, and I take care of him at night so you can take a break."

Margaret says sleepily "Thanks, Mordecai."

Mordecai kisses Margaret on the cheek and says "Don't worry about it."

Mordecai goes up to Patrick and grabs a diaper just in case he needs a change.

Mordecai says "Well I don't smell anything," he then feels the diaper to see if Patrick may have wet himself. He says "You don't feel wet."

Patrick continues crying and he is looking at Margaret.

Mordecai says "Oh I get it now," he goes over to Margaret and says "Sweetie, sorry to wake you, but Patrick's hungry. I think he needs to be fed."

Margaret says "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. You can go back to sleep now."

Mordecai gets back in bed and goes back to sleep, snoring lightly.

Margaret pulls her pajama shirt down a bit and feeds Patrick.

After Patrick gets down eating he hiccups a little, causing Margaret to giggle.

She then says to Patrick "You should be good for food until tomorrow."

She sets Patrick back down in his crib, hands him his teddy bear and heads back to sleep.

An hour later Mordecai and Margaret are awoken again by Patricks' crying. This time they smell a fowl stench in the air.

Mordecai says to Margaret "You can go back to sleep. It's my turn this time."

Margaret goes back to sleep and Mordecai gets out of bed and goes over to Patrick.

He undoes the diaper and says "Wow. That's a lot for a little baby." he throws the diaper in the trash and wipes Patrick up and gives him a new diaper.

He says "There you go little buddy. All better now."

Mordecai goes back to sleep and Patrick is good for the rest of the night.

**Parenthood isn't as rough as Mordecai and Margaret thought. Patrick is a perfect little boy and his parents love him with all their hearts.**


	10. Milestones

**Lots of time has passed since little Patrick was born. In this chapter something big is going to happen.**

Patrick is now ten months old.

He learned how to crawl when he was only eight months old.

One day Mordecai's recording Patrick crawling around and playing with his toys on his phone.

Mordecai laughs and says "He's adorable, especially when he crawls."

All of a sudden Patrick stands up.

Mordecai says "Margaret get out here! There's something you've got to see!"

Margaret comes out of the bedroom and asks "What is it, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Watch Patrick."

Patrick stands up and starts to walk.

Mordecai and Margaret gasp and laugh in amazement.

Margaret says "He just took his first steps!"

Mordecai says "And I got it all on video on my phone."

Margaret says "You've gotta send that to people."

Mordecai says "Oh I'm way ahead of you, sweetheart!"

Margaret says "Make sure you send it to Eileen."

Mordecai says "She's one of the first people I sent it to. I sent it out to Rigby, Eileen, Muscle Man, HFG, Starla, and Benson."

Margaret smiles at Patrick and says "You're on your way to a great life little buddy."

Mordecai's still recording using his phone and Patrick looks at Margaret and says "Mama."

Margaret laughs and says "HE JUST SAID HIS FIRST WORD!"

Mordecai says "Another video to send out."

**Little Patrick isn't even a year old and he already knows how to walk and speak. What a smart little guy.**


	11. Patricks' first birthday

**In this chapter Patrick turns a year old. They hold a little birthday party for him at the park.**

Everyone's so excited when Mordecai and Margaret bring Patrick over to the park on his first birthday.

Rigby says "I can't believe he learned to walk and talk at only ten months. What a smart little guy."

Patrick giggles and says "Rigby."

Mordecai, Margaret, and Rigby laugh in amazement.

Rigby says "Wow! This little guy knows my name!"

Mordecai says "Well I do tell him a lot about you, dude."

Rigby says "It better be good things."

Mordecai says "Of course, dude."

Everyone else meets them outside and they all say "Happy birthday, little Patrick."

Patrick giggles and holds out his arms.

Mordecai asks "Anybody want to hold the little guy?"

Rigby says "I do, man!"

Mordecai says "Be gentle, dude."

Rigby says "Of course, Mordecai."

Rigby grabs a hold of Patrick and smiles at him.

He asks Patrick "Can you say my name again?"

Patrick says "Rigby."

Everybody else laughs at this, especially Pops.

Pops says "Jolly good show, Patrick, jolly good show."

Patrick giggle and coos and everybody goes "Aw!"

Thomas goes up to Mordecai and hands him a rattle.

Thomas says "This is my gift for Patrick. It was my favorite thing when I was his age. I'd play with it all time and drive my parents insane."

Mordecai says "Oh wow, Thomas. Thanks so much."

Patrick giggles and says "Mama."

Rigby hands Patrick back to Margaret and says "I think he wants you to hold him."

Mordecai hands Patrick the rattle and says "It's a gift from or friend, Thomas."

Patrick says "Thomas."

Everybody goes "AW HOW ADORABLE!"

Later on in the day Mordecai takes Patrick over to the swings.

Mordecai asks "You wanna go on the swings, little guy."

Patrick nods and cheers "YAY!"

Mordecai laughs and says "You're amazing."

He puts Patrick inside one of the baby swings and starts pushing him.

After five minutes of swinging Patrick yawns.

Mordecai asks "You tired, little guy."

Patrick is already asleep when Mordecai asks that question.

Mordecai chuckles and says "Boy I guess so," he goes and sits down at a table and rocks Patrick back and forth while singing the lullaby "Rock-a-bye-baby."

Fifteen minutes later Patrick wakes up and giggles.

Mordecai says "I think we should find mommy and get ready to go home."

Mordecai looks around Margaret and when he finds her he says "I think we should be getting home."

Margaret says "I was just coming to find you and tell you the same thing."

They say good-bye to everyone and everyone says good-bye to them and happy birthday to Patrick.

**So there's what happened at Patricks' first birthday. It's hard to believe a whole year's gone by already.**


End file.
